Confession
by Phantom1Knight
Summary: In one day, the Alviss life changes when he look someone in the eyes


This fic contains shonen -ai to those who do not like , and you can go back.

Couple : PhanxAl

Genre : Romance , horror .

Not much more to say , ENJOY !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSION By Phantom1Knight

" Ave Maria pure ... "

" With sin conceived ... " replied the youth , boring voice on the other side of the confessional.

"Alviss ! " severe scolding voice on the other hand, the named Alviss sighed .

"Okay ... conceived without sin ... " corrected .

" Tell me your sins , my son, the Lord hears your ills ."

" Well ... I have not done anything wrong ," he said crossing his arms.

" Alviss , tell the truth , the Lord will forgive him everything."

"But I have not done anything! " snorting answer .

"Oh no ? And what about when you took the basket of peaches of the Mr. Blade? " . Alviss slip him a drop head.

" He said he would give the peaches for the monastery ... " .

" Yeah, but not ours , and you even ate them with some village children " another drop in the youth's head .

" But do not steal, the confused , so it is not a sin ," he reply.

"And what about the eggs that you threw the Mayor's son ? " asked with a vein in his forehead , remembering the angry mayor .

"That deserved it! Was harassing the girls in town " replied lifting his head proudly.

" What about when ... ? "

"But you remember everything I've done or what? " cry loudly .

" You mean there's more ? You look like you had other things to confess."

The boy of the confessional came a 16 or 17 years, tall and thin with dark blue tousled hair . Wearing a white shirt and black pants with a black cassock unbuttoned , followed act across the confessional came a man about 60 years old fat , bald and bespectacled semi with black cassock and trousers alike. " Can you know what you doing , boy ? " ask altered .

" Not worth confession , if you know what I've done and the lord, forgiveness and give me this" he shrugged.

"Insolent boy , why do not you understand that you confess ? Lord knows you have committed acts of vandalism, the only way to get rid of them is confessing ."

" But if he already know you do not know what I have to tell, let him come and listen if you want , go will not have business to attend to hear my sins ," the largest resigned sigh , looking at the juveniles eyes of a very light blue.

" Alviss , you are 16 years and soon you will have to present your botos to be the new parent of our monastery , please just ask you to grow up a bit" he asked wearily grabbing both sides of his cassock , " And fasten the cassock , how many times I have to tell you ... " .

" Father Kobuka , you take 16 and a half years of my life worrying about me , you know I will do what you want I will be the happy father of the monastery but needless to confess me and all that stuff ... " he smiled warmly , " I promise I confess seriously next time, but now I must go , I have promised to be in the market to help Aqua sell her fish "

Okay, but the next you do not run away , boy . Now go and spread the fish eh ... God gives us " Alviss smirked .

" And we fished " Kobuka father punched him in the head.

"Be careful what you say, insolent boy " .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The market was crowded, there was plenty of variety of products, from textiles of all kinds nearby regions , various fruits , vegetables , livestock until fragrant fish. A girl in blue hair and sweet smile was in the above post, trying to get people to come closer , at least to buy their fish . However in that town fish was hard to sell, people preferred meat , fruits , everything will land itself. Sigh discouraged, thought Alviss would come to help the people of that town was very fond of the boy , despite his many acts of vandalism and adults called their jokes or methods to fix things . Anyway , the boy was known to convince people with words , however , did not work with the parent Kabuka .

Funny how the father wanted Alviss replace him , after all he was not exactly a believer , actually Alviss did not fit much in the church, was a free spirit who believed and you decanted by reason rather than belief, with that mindset had even gained more notoriety , many seniors complained that someone like him should not even remotely be the new father when the former met with god.

"AQUA "

The girl turned, found the person of her thoughts as a tattered running toward her.

Smiled in relief , " Alviss , I thought you were not coming anymore." The blue haired boy smiled breathlessly .

"Sorry, the old had retained me , he wanted that I to confess but honestly , I do not like to do that ... " replied removing his cassock to begin work .

Aqua will look a little sad, " Alviss , Do you really want to replace the father ? Really you want to be a priest? " wonder at that, Alviss 's eyes widened at the question of his friend, but pulled himself together . With downcast eyes smiled a little discouraged " The truth is that no ... I do not want to be a priest , Aqua I ... is not the kind of life that I really want."

She insisted no more , the guy was sincere and she respected him, with a new courage began both to work.

Alviss started screaming promoting fish with lots of energy , children waved as they passed in front of the blue-haired boy and mothers attracted the curious boy , and shouting , watched the fish that was convincing . Within minutes the place was full of fish , the girl was more than happy , never had so many customers , it made her very lucky , Alviss was great, a great negotiator. In rapid and constant movements, Alviss was delivering fish and collecting money , but in a quick reaction bumped into someone , falling to the ground . The young man who quickly looked away that had shocked, alerted by another future act more like his record, helped hurry to raise man up , or he thought it was. Was dressed in a dark coat, he will not see anything, "Sorry, I have not seen you! " Alviss apologized , looking at the shadowed face suddenly looked Alviss a pair of red eyes were mesmerizing , created in him a strange feeling dizzy and ... release . Within seconds , the blue-haired boy fell unconscious into the arms of the man who smiled mysteriously admiring young asleep .

He went to his ear and whispered something , before turning to the worried girl .

"Alviss ! " frightened cry .

The mysterious man smiled even more , taking off the hood. Aqua looked up , he was a young , sexy , of silver hair and purple eyes man , if only you could see the left eye , the man knelt down and stroked her forehead young unconscious. "He's very attractive ... woke soon " he said, before getting up and leaving in the middle of the crowd .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alviss awoke in his room at the monastery , groans in pain , his head really hurt . He got up and looked in the mirror , he was alone with black pants , what happened? He remembered nothing more than to have gone to the market to help Aqua ... suddenly , Alviss gasped , staring in awe the mirror, his eyes ...

Trembling moved closer to make sure , rubbed his eyes , water was cast to the face. .

His eyes were no longer blue , but red as blood .

And his mouth ... opened his mouth to see his fangs were longer , with shaking, running dressed to go talk to the father Kabuka was very scared and was not able to think clearly, this could not be happening . Not found Father Kabuka anywhere, he ran away from the monastery to the village , but as he journeyed, he crashed again with someone , but this time , the person lifted in time to not hit the ground.

Alviss looked at the missed person, his cheeks flushed , he was a handsome young man with silver hair and purple eyes that smiled sweetly as he helped him to his feet at all.

" Hello , again" greeting the man .

Alviss awoke from his dream , salute corresponding " Hello ... I ... do I know you ? "

" Yes, but you passed out , must have been the heat, Alviss -kun " said smiling .

The boy was surprised , but he try to hide it, this man was very rare. " How do you know my name? " The man approached him with a mischievous look , cornered the boy against a tree as he brought his face, " He has told me a bird , I have long been looking for you ... " .

Alviss amazed blink, " Why? I'm not the priest of the monastery , that is ... " he was interrupted by a finger to his lips.

" Be who you are, believe me. I came for you, for many years I have searched , and have traveled from far away just to see , to appreciate your clear skin, to adore your thin lips , and admire your beautiful blue eyes ... " with a burning gaze that made the whole young body tremble , and surrender to hand tha holding him for the waist, he was sure that if he were not catching , would collapse on the floor.

The young man gulped , wait, that was blue ?

" Blue ? " was all he asked surprised.

" Yes , blue , and they are truly beautiful as you," the boy continued to flirt.

Although this was not very helpful , it was all very strange , does a few seconds his eyes were as red as blood, and were now blue . He return to reality realizing its position , with red face, turned away from the man and said goodbye before running, leaving her stunned stalker.

He smiled .

" Run, run my elusive fox, but did not escape my gun "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alviss sighed without returning to the monastery find the father Kabuka , was worried about him , usually did not leave the village , unless it was extremely necessary, it was getting dark and was still missing ...

He entered the monastery passing in front of a mirror , looked and this time, scream. His eyes were red again, and shone , suddenly the mirror broke and fell Alviss scared , hear a very loud cry, he ran to the origin desperate cry and throw himself another higher at the scene scream. Kabuka father was dead on the floor with cross piercing the naked and burned body, was missing a leg , he could see the intestines , and in the middle of his head had a sword. Alviss not stand and fell to his knees , began to mourn inadvertently trembling , the voice did not come out , it was impossible .

" Do you like my gift ? " asked a voice purred .

Alviss get up and seeking the origin , altered, his eyes widened , he was the same man before trying to flirt with him. This time was different, was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt , and his pants had a black tail and smelled of sulfur , his eyes this time, they were not purple, but red. He smiled as sweetly , this time somewhat psychotically ill.

" Oh , do not look so ... was your fault , Al- kun , you was should confess ," said the man approaching at the boy.

The young man stepped back , shaking his head , " What do you... talk ? " asked breathlessly .

The man sigh .

"I guess you do not know yet , is normal" grinned " Alviss You see , everything has a logical explanation. You belong to me " Alviss an eyebrow without understanding, the other , rolled his eyes , it seemed so logical that he forgot that the boy did not know the history. " 16 years ago , you were born into this world as a human, but your destination was another , God, above , to have peace and balance between good and evil, decided to give me a couple, since he had Maria , I must have you, Alviss . however , no complications and you end up in the human world , raised by this priest who forced me to kill you , he did not want to you come with me ... "he explained looking at the corpse.

"Im not have anything with you! You're Crazy , do not know who you are but certainly I have nothing to do with you ! " Alviss horrified scream .

This was a nightmare , a horrible nightmare , nothing was real, that was not to be in front of him , the father was not dead ... _please , please please , none of this is real_ ... implore the boy shaking.

The man came closer .

"Do not bother , Alviss , God will not help , you should confess it was the only way to rid of me, but like you said to your friend, you do not fit into the community of God , and you know why ... ? " Alviss stay wide his eyes as he backed into the wall, " Because you're a demon, like me, you born to me, and as it should be , come with me ," smiled cruelly .

Alviss scream as he ran , trying in vain to escape , the demon was faster and stood before departure, the young try hitting him with a piece of wood on the floor , but did not work. The demon lunged at the boy and he tore his cassock and shirt, leaving only in pants and black boots. Imprisoned Alviss on the floor , grabbing his wrists and putting them together , as he licked his face , which started out tears , " Shhh ... do not be afraid , dear , I never will do hurt you , we will be together for all eternity , and you know, you should not be unfaithful or disobey who loves you , Alviss " whispered against the boy's lips ,

the boy 's face quickly let to prevent any contact with the demon.

"Let me go! " cry writhing .

The other started laughing cruelly, Alviss achievement release one hand and in a fit of anger he punched the demon. The silver haired wound cheek rub , then smiled , " Uhm ... you're even better than I thought , I love you me and resist affection " he praised sweetly beforethe grab Alviss , and throw it over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes , " Come let's go, it's time for you to meet your new home."

Alviss squirmed and kicked him and punched the man yelling thousand insults he had never told anyone , "Let me go bastard!" .

" Resistance is futile , my love , no one will listen you , all who were in here are dead, and as I said , God not helps us demons " the demon said quietly as he walked toward the exit.

The boy continued insulting and resisting seeking freedom , and contrary to what the demon said , suddenly appeared the police and the chief of police at the door of the monastery, all pointing guns at silver hair . The young man could recognize Alan , the police chief , Alan gave the order not to shoot when he saw the demon wearing the blue haired boy . " Lower your weapons , has a hostage."

The pursed demon frowned, "It's not a hostage , is my couple , and now we were heading to our house to catch all these years without seeing each other , you already understand, after all we know , my Alviss not was of this world, " he commented analyzing the situation .

Alviss shuddered, Did you know? And you not said nothing! Frustrated and angry, the boy grabbed the demon hair hard , which made hissing other and Alviss achieve freedom , once on the ground, the boy ran to the police and stood beside Alan . "Keep him busy while I take care to put Alviss safe! Understood ? " shouted, the other cops themselves a long while pointing to the devil.

Alan grabbed wrist young and laid off running as much as they could into the woods, Alviss bit the lower lip , was scared, frustrated and angry at the same time , nothing of what was happening understood , Who was and because that monster chasing him? " Alviss , sorry, we should have told the truth for some time," the older man apologized , the boy listened while still running , " 16 years ago, a day like any other , a jackal appeared in the village, ran completely disoriented and sudden, started burning , doctors tried to help , but it was too late , however, noted that the jackal had something in his stomach , something moving " Alviss did not understand , does a jackal ? What did he mean by that? "Father Kabuka , I, the doctor and the mayor , we took the jackal for anyone to see more , the doctor opened the animal and found inside a baby , a baby with human aspect " red eyes of young expanded , it could not be that ... Alan continuing , " it was you , the first thing we said was kill because wearing a jackal mark a flame in his chest , a brand that you also wore the mark of the devil ."

Alviss suddenly stopped , completely confused, "Wait! What are you saying!? I was born of a jackal with the mark of the devil! Is this a joke ! " cry clutching his head . Alan sighed , this was completely normal reaction.

"It's not a joke, it's true. Kabuka father decided to try to adopt you save from the evil way , however , never ... you never belonged to the church in truth , you were a free spirit, and the father knew that if you not confess and become a priest were doing the devil would come to claim you " Alan said , approaching the child worried scared and confused.

The young man began to mourn , father Kabuka always berating him for not confess , he had to do , if he did, now, the father not would be dead.

The sound of an explosion in the distance was heard , the two looked toward the monastery began to burn , Alviss cry and ran to the fire, but Alan kept him from doing so, "Are you crazy?! If you go there the devil catching you, that was not what the father wanted! " cry , trying to make reason the boy, who fell to his knees .

" Why did this happen ... ? " whisper , clenching his fists .

In one day his life was ruined , he had lost his home and father Kabuka ,it was not fair!

"Oh , there you are! I've been looking you, honey , you'd be no hiding from me like a naughty child , right? " purring voice said playfully.

From the bushes came the demon of silver hair , smiling at his hand wearing the head of a more experienced police, Gaira , chief growled police pulling a gun and pointing , " You son of a bitch , I will not let you bring to Alviss , now this is personal " Alan growled angrily .

The demon shrugged , rolling his eyes , "Please , what makes you think you're going to beat me? " .

Alan grabbed Alviss he putting the gun to his head , "It's easy , if I kill him , you will not catch him " smiled macabre . The large demon eyes , a fear was on them, "Do not you dare fucking bastard ! " shouted the angry demon.

Alviss looked afraid the police chief , " Alan ... no ... please " did not want to die, and less than that. Alan tightened his grip on the child , of course, had no choice ...

Within seconds , Alan put the boy and shot against the demon , giving him full in the chest, shot four times , but the bullets did not effect. The demon growled , " You're an idiot , the idea was good , but you're completely ignorant , bullets do not affect me , you wasted a golden opportunity , but you're too weak to do " he grabbed Alan and pulled his eye .

Alan cry of pain , then he start the demon arms and slowly calcinosis , Alviss not take it anymore , angry and hate, lunged at the demon , knocking . Do not know how to fight , but no matter , he would do anything just to hurt him , the silver-haired began to laugh , was painful yes, but no matter , they would not kill him, and he was very funny that his precious child was trying kill him. But it was not a matter of letting him do whatever he wanted , now seriously, the devil slapped the boy that made him fall on the floor ass . "Okay, no more games ," he said, bending down to the height of the boy, stroking his belly, " Your skin is so soft ... and you have a perfect hips , jujuju , you'll see , you, my dear Alviss going to take my child within you, within you will grow the demon that will bring order to the world , the antichrist " Alviss opened his eyes wide , horrified at the thought.

"I will not take your son , asshole! And I'm a man! " retreating cry .

" No, you're a demon, a man, but the devil. Which means you can have children , but of course only take to the our, you'll be a perfect mother , Alviss " he said with a look of love sick , the devil.

The boy shook his head , standing up and leaning to run, "You're crazy, do not come near me! " cry when he became trapped in a dead end. The demon grinned while , as before made , by the boy on his shoulders , " Yes , I'm crazy, but for start creating the antichrist , alone with you my love, I promise to I be love forever , you'll see how funny we spend in the bed, Al- kun, jujuju ... "laught cruelly hearing the cries of the terrified boy.

Alan , crawling , with one eye and attempt to stop the demon. This look human in disgust , " You're still alive , well, you would to tell your friends what happened and soon happen , now I'm sorry but I must go, my Alviss -kun and I must start creating our son " with a sadistic smile and sweet dismissed .

In a second , the two demons they covered a pillar of fire and disappeared , leaving only the sound of cruel laughter and cries of Alviss .

Alan cursed likewise, had not protected the boy ...

And now , Alviss would be doomed to be not only the devil lover forever, but over to be the "mother" of the Antichrist ...

" God , please help Alviss survive what lies ahead ... " implore Alan , knowing that soon he would die .

END…

It is an absurd story, I know, but it had to write -.-U

Please leave review to see if you liked it or not.


End file.
